


She was awesome & she was human

by laughingpineapple



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trigonal legend is to be passed down & the girl is ready to make it her woeful burden for the rest of her uneventful life.<br/>The bonus tracks, though, she keeps to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was awesome & she was human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowascent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowascent/gifts).



 

  
 **She was awesome & she was human**

  
“So”, begins the woodsman. He stops and stands there with a dry, empty mouth. It's better this way.

The girl shall deliver to the travellers of the Caucasus the coarse and lithic tale of the warrior who crossed the lands of men to climb, ascend & transcend the peak of Mingi Taw. She shall put her story out to pasture along with her sheep, she shall sharpen it on the rocks that dot the grassland, she shall feed it with the greenest weeds and she shall make it her own personal pitiful path.  
Woeful, if allitteration is not high on her priorities.  
She shall, then, tell of the martyr's black hair under the autumn sun and of the flickering waves of her reflection as she ran on the dream surface of a placid lake.

The girl shall not tell of that first eve of storm, as the Scythian lay nestled against the fire in their hut. She had dug her fingers deep into the dog's curly coat, clinging to it as the animal showed her patience in licking her early wounds. Their guest did not sleep on that first night, since she had heard Stories about the thin dreams of the Caucasus: she let her body rest and her eyes unfocus and took upon her the warmth of them simple folk.  
The girl shall not betray the bleak and personal memory (personal for having witnessed the fact with her own eyes, bleak for having endured sharing it in silence) of how that warmth proved to be a necessary and sufficient condition to lead the Scythian up to the last step of her ordeal, but no further.

She can trust her companion. He will never offer anything more than a heartfelt “So”.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will this do as... retrospective platonic bonding stuff? I had such Great Plans for a background since the recent solstice artwork (“dresses like the Scythian + is broader than the Scythian = is totally the Scythian's mom and never mind that that's not a war-ravaged steppe HEY LOOK they had the Trigon Trifecta on their door”, said my brain) but the deadline would never allow me to finish them. So, uhm, I bring looksuptotheScythianlikeherlifedependedonit!Girl. Your request was so full of wonderful prompts, I'd still like to fill them some day and sure I hope that someone else feels up to the challenge. More Scythian! More Girl! More everyone!


End file.
